


Un cobarde

by Confused_Human



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Human/pseuds/Confused_Human
Summary: En la bahía del lobo malo, no fue por amor, fue por miedo.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Un cobarde

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente posteado en fanfiction net, lo encontré hace poco y quize subirlo acá igual

Rose, su Rose.

Solo cuatro letras y dos sílabas que lo vuelven loco. Que le dan un mar de emociones que es imposible definir,ni siquiera en un propio lenguaje. No es amor, no es obsesión. Es algo indescriptible, algo tan hermoso, tan horrible y aterrador, que hace que quiera gritar y morir mil veces, arrancándose la piel para olvidarla, despedazarse para no recordar su tacto, para no sentir, para no pensar.

Rose. Su cosa amarilla y rosada.

Viviría en tiempo lineal por ella, se mataría hasta que sus regeneraciones se agotaran, pero es cobarde, el mayor cobarde de todos, por que la adora y no sobreviviría sin ella, o con ella, que para el caso es lo mismo. ¿De qué serviría estar con Rose, Su Rose, si en un par de años ella se iría a la muerte? No podía, era demasiado, prefería estar sin ella desde ahora, mantenerla como un recuerdo distante, que con ella hasta el día que su corazón dejara de latir. Era ridículo, un cobarde ridículo.

Recordaba lo que él había creído su última oportunidad con Rose, antes de su meta-crisis, quemando una galaxia por ella.

"Rose Tyler, yo..." 

Y recién, en la bahía de Bad Wolf, intento pensar y engañarse que le daba a su otro yo para que fuera feliz, pero sabia que no era eso. Solo estaba asustado, de él de ella y del futuro, un futuro juntos que siempre terminaría en un futuro solo. No podría vivir con eso, no fue por amor a ella, fue solo por miedo que tenía.

Era un cobarde y lo sabia. Pero no podía permitirse estar con ella.

Y así, el cobarde se marchó.


End file.
